Quaratine: For The Bitten Who Change
by SandieBrody
Summary: When people are bitten they usually change into flesh-craving zombies, but what if some people had a natural immunity to it and developed powers to survive. xXxSandieBrodyxXx
1. Blaze

**Quarantine: For The Bitten Who Change**

**Okay so some of you may know me for a few Avengers and CSI fanfics but after watching four seasons of it in less than two weeks I have decided to do this nice and exciting story, hope you enjoy it as it is my first TWD fanfic!**

Blaze looked behind him as he heard a rustle, he jumped over a bush and speedily nipped round the tree and saw a light up ahead, freedom from the claustrophobic wilderness. He burst into the blinding sunlight and winced as it hit him hard into his eyes, he gasped as a huge towering, grey building stood tall in front of him but what he then saw was massive of Zombie's around it, swarming it, crushing their defenses. Blaze sneaked around the herd and stood invisibly next to them, he glanced down at his two scars on his wrist and remembered the time he was bite by one of those creatures, his family had turned into craving monsters but something else happened to him, he didn't die from it or turn, he developed, had a natural immunity to it and survives, he changed into a different mutate version, a superhero more like. The Zombies where getting stronger by the minute, but Blaze had a feeling he must help the poor people inside the building he could sense they were there, he balance his weight onto two feet, he drew his hands into a familiar position he waved them slowly before flicking them viciously to the side and threw them suddenly forwards…

A stream of fire exploded out of the palms of Blaze' hands, his power were finally controlled and he aimed straight at the herd, he managed to engulf half of the group before he began to weaken, his flame that streamed out of him died down but a deafening burst of gunfire awoke from the building and shot down the last remaining few, four people stared straight at Blaze, he went to his knee which signified his weakness, they stood opposite him and visually searched him. He lay on the ground to recharge his heart that fueled his power, they had no idea who he was but reluctantly they opened the front gate and one of the guys dragged him in to safety, he let him as his power has drained him slightly, enough for him to feel exhausted. Blaze decided he hadn't slept for ages and knew he was safe now so closed his weary eyes and fell into the land of nod…

The clanking of metal was what woke Blaze up, he sat up but was unable to move his hands, they were tied up, he struggled for a moment but gave up, and without sparking his energy with a quick movement of his wrist he was not able to create a flame. Blaze was feeling 100% after his nap and stood up to take a look around his room he was in, a cell, he was in the prison, a man stood at the door, behind the bars.

"Who are you?" He asked, he sounded like a cop in Blaze's point of view

"My name is Blaze" Blaze replied telling the truth and answering the man's questions

"How many Walkers have you killed?"

"The Zombies? I have killed hundreds, like outside" The man seemed to be impressed and Blaze began to settle down into the questions

"How many people have you killed?"

"None, I don't think"

"Just one more thing, I noticed a bite mark on your arm, is that from a Walker?" The man became agitated

"Yes, one of the Zombies bit me months ago"

"But how are you still, you?"

"Untie my wrists and I'll show you"

The man was unsure but waited, "My name is Rick and me and my son Carl were the ones who saved you, you were found by a load of fried Walkers, they were completely burnt to a crisp"

"Untie me and I'll tell the whole story"

"Daryl, untie him"

The other man who had dragged Blaze came into his cell and cut the restraints off, Blaze wriggled his hands around and smiled as he stepped out and saw for the first time how huge the building was, it was quiet but he guessed there were more people around.

"So Rick, I'll tell you about my bite, yes I was bit by a 'Walker' but I didn't turn into a monster, flesh eating cannibal I became something different, look"

Rick and Daryl stood next to Blaze as he sharply flicked his wrists to the side and shot a blast of fire down the hallway which extinguished itself when it hit the concrete wall, he turned around to see Rick face as it turned into pure shock, "How the hell did you do that?"

"I'm not sure but I've learnt how to control it now, I could help you defend your Prison, your people"

"I'm not so sure I can trust you, believing you yes I do but I can't trust you, is there more of you?"

Daryl led the way down the corridor and Rick followed next to Blaze, "I don't know, I did hear there was a camp full of people like me but I never saw them, I have been by myself since my family was slaughtered I think, losing most of my memory is one of the symptoms of this evolution thing"

Rick thought as he walked, he seemed to like the idea and proposed an idea, "If you help us, defend our place of home, I will let you stay but you'll live in another section of this building as it's just a precaution"

Blaze took it all in and nodded in agreement, "If there are more like me, I will take full responsibility of them if you will allow them to stay in my section"

"Deal"

"So is this like Quarantine?"

"To start with but then it'll turn into a home where all like you can stay, the bitten who change"

"Yeah…"

"Rick, Daryl!"

The young boy who Blaze figured was Carl came running up to them, "Another herd of Walker, larger than before"

"Let's go, Blaze come with us, show us what you can do"

The four of them raced to the perimeter, Blaze followed as he was learning the basic layout of the building, another herd has reached the weakened defense where the Walkers were ramming up to the fence really hard, Daryl swung his crossbow into his hands and Carl and Rick held tightly onto their weapons as they reached as close as they dare

"I have to get to the other side of the gate or else I'll melt it"

Carl spun around, "You what?"

He showed him his scars, "I have fire powers"

"Awesome"

"Ah ha, I'll demonstrate someday what I can do, only on Rick instructions though" He looked at Rick, he was happy to see his son smile and bowed his head in agreement

Daryl had opened the main gate and Blaze nipped quickly out and Daryl closed it behind him, Blaze calmed himself down and cleared his mind, he scanned around the crowd and mentally calculated his route of fire, he prepared himself and shifted his waist around, planted his feet firmly into the ground and drew his hands in the air, he pointed his elbows in a position he had taught himself and after a moment of preparedness he finally threw his hands to the side and blasted out a powerful stream of pure energized fire, this fire was strong enough to wipe out over 2/3 of the group of Walkers but it had drained out Blaze completely before he could finish, he hoped his new friends would be able to finish the job, he lent against the fence so let his heartbeat recharge his energy and out of the corner of his eye he saw a bright flash of something mysterious…

He felt a huge wave of cool fresh air wiz past him as a jet of water was hurled to the remaining few Walkers, their attentions were not lasted as a loud thunderous boom echoed quickly from somewhere and decapitated the few last Walkers, Blaze knew his sense were correct in thinking he was being joined by another person like himself, a light mist had settled and Blaze strained his eyes to see a figure walk towards him, he heard Rick and Carl gasp at the power surge that was walking over to him, Blaze stood tall and called out…

"Who are you?"

"My name is Weasel and me and my little sister has felt your presence and knew this was somewhere safe, can you help us?" Came the reply and another figure appeared behind the first, and finally they came into view. A youngish boy around 18 or so with blonde hair and bright blue eyes came into sight with his presumed sister following wearing a green and brown outfit that confusingly had vines and leaves coating it, she wore a thing netted scarf of some kind over his mouth and nose and her hair was a silky brown that drape softly down her back, Blaze looked at Rick and he nodded back before leading the way back to the Prison, their home, Quarantine For The Bitten Who Change….

**So? Hope you like!**

**PLXS R&R!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


	2. Weasel and Daisy

**Quarantine: For The Bitten Who Change**

**Uploading two as I am not really busy!**

**Enjoy!**

Rick walked down the corridor connecting his section of the prison to the Others who live in the other section, he unlocked the door which his keys and stood in the entrance. The place already looked like home as the cells were decorated and smelled wonderful, he saw the little girl who came with weasel, he hadn't spoken to Blaze or the newcomer since they had destroyed the herd of Walkers and he decided it was time for a little discussion…

"Blaze, did you know Weasel before he came?"

"No, but I sensed he was around, we have some kind of connection but we've never met beforehand"

"Weasel, your sister, is she like you?"

"Yes and no, she doesn't have powers but they are different to mine, I can create orbs of water, tsunami's and sonic booms but she can call upon walls of thorn and vines, it is brought by her beautiful singing voice, I have never really found out why she wears that mask but she never takes it off"

Rick listened intently and took everything in, he believed what they said and afterwards he bent down to the girl, "Hello, my names Rick, what's yours?"

"Daisy"

"That's a nice name, how old are you?"

"Fifteen, although I looked like Twelve"

"Okay… I'll leave you to yourself and talk to your brother" He turned around to her brother

"Weasel, if you help Blaze in protecting my family and my side of the Prison you can stay here, deal?"

"Deal, we'll be no trouble"

"Okay, I need to check on my son but feel free to interact with my people, get to know them, and talk to the young kids, get them comfortable around you, you are still technically bitten even though you're not a monster"

Rick left and Daisy felt better, she made sure her mouth and nose was covered with her favorite silky scarf and began to sing, her melodic voice creates tiny vines that danced around her and she stood up to do a slow dance with them, from a distance Weasel watched and began to talk to Blaze, "So how long have you been here?"

"Since yesterday, not long but I have saved them twice, I think we should go and talk to some people, find some information out"

"Okay, Daisy are you coming?"

"Yes I'll come" She called back to him, together the three of them left there area with the keys they were supplied and quietly made their way outside to where the people were, the only person Blaze recognised was Daryl who was sitting with some blonde girl with a baby, Blaze made his way over to them

"Daryl, whose this?"

"Hey Blaze, this is Beth and little Asskicker"

"Daryl, it's Judith not Asskicker" The blonde who was called Beth snapped playfully at him

He shrugged and looked at Blaze, "So you going to demonstrate some fire or what?"

"Mmm maybe, I can just snap my fingers and it'll come" Blaze clicked his fingers and a small flicker of a flame stood burning above his fingertips, Judith giggled and clapped her tiny hands in joyfulness, Blaze waved his hand and the flame extinguished with a wisp of smoke, Daryl looked impressed while keeping a wary eye on Judith and Beth, Blaze looked over his shoulder to see Daisy kicked a stone by herself, her brother obviously leaving her to her own accord

"Daisy come over here" He called out and she shuffled over to them looking shy and unresponsive, "Daisy this is Daryl, Beth and little Judith, I heard you singing earlier, why don't you sing to Judith she'll like that" Daisy looked a little shocked but sighed and started quietly to sing, her hands waving around summoning the tiny shoots of plants to emerge, taller and bigger, they grew into pretty coloured flowers to which Judith screamed in delight as they practically waved to her and she threw the tiny arms about trying to catch them, so happy she was and Daisy began to grow louder and her hair going crazy in the sunlight. The flowers shot away from Judith and Daisy danced her way over to the fence, Blaze watched in amazement as her voice grew higher and more powerful, her arm wider and controlled and the plants morphing into thorns, thin wisps plant also emerged from the ground and snaked their way into the fence, entwining itself into the small gaps. The thorn parked themselves against the edges of the sections of fence and the thorns grew long through the fence just as a precaution, Daisy exhausted from it all slowly crawled herself towards them again and sat down next to Beth, tired

Rick came over, "Thank you Daisy, our fence problem has been solved by you, poor you, get some rest and if I need some to calm Judith down I know who to call" Weasel after hearing the commotion came over, scooped his sister up and took her inside to chill and calm down after using so power, Blaze stayed to watch the sun droop lower in the sky before heading inside to have something to eat and get some rest himself

The next morning at around eight, Blaze shot up after realizing the sun was directly in his eyes, he rubbed them and blinked around, his cell was getting cosier every night and he opened the huge metal bars to see Daisy, having recover, eating some breakfast, "Weasel's outside giving Rick some purified water, I'm sure they would appreciate some heated" She smiled at him and continued to eat

He wandered outside to see a crowd gathered around Rick, Daryl and Weasel who was levitating a huge glop of water, "You see I absorb it through my right hand like this" He inhaled as the water was sucked into the palm of his hands completely disappearing, "And it comes out of my left all clean and completely safe" He aimed her hand at the bucket and shot out the water, clear as the sky out into it, Daryl clapped his hands and so did the crowd gathered, Rick saw him

"If anyone would like their water heated for baths or anything just ask Blaze here as he will happily do it" Roughly seven or so people sauntered over to him and he gently threw a flame into the water and after it had smoked for a second or two he gave it back to them all nice and warm

The crowd had parted and most of the people headed back inside, Daryl and Rick with Weasel came back over to Blaze, "We have a new problem, the vines that Daisy set up yesterday were eaten my some kind of insect and most of them had snapped if we get another herd or maybe two were done for, is there anyway either of you two could help?"

Blaze thought for a moment but couldn't come up with anything that would work, Rick sighed and left, "We'll just have to wait for another like you to come and see what mysterious power they have" Daryl joked and followed

"Daryl's right we can't do anything ourselves at the moment but I'm sure someone else like us will come, not sure what could hold it up or anything though?" Weasel explained and left to find his sister

Blaze also sighed and sat down on the ground and looked into the distance trees, he saw movement and out came a group of Walkers, if any more came he'd tell Rick but then he saw something else, a shadow that didn't move, it kind of glowed, and a voice in the back of his head along with that feeling, the voice speaking, 'I'm here' He thought it said, Blaze stood up and slowly walked as close as he dare, it still did not move, a women by the looks of the figure, a necklace he could make out and her hair all down, brown he thought but not very tall, looked around twenty four, twenty five-ish roughly, he took another step and stepped on a twig

*Snap*

He looked up...

The figure was gone!

**Well? I dunno? I actually really love doing these chapters ;)**

**PLXS R&R!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


	3. Aries

**Quarantine: For The Bitten Who Change**

**Third chapter and introducing yet another character of mine, btw if I hadn't said I own the Others but not The Walking Dead, that belongs to AMC;)**

**Hope y'all like!**

Blaze had been slightly disturbed by the figure but he continued with building his own society and every day for the next few days he grew to like his new friends and he got closer to Weasel and Daisy, after he had been at the Prison for a week he decided to leave and help out with the scavenger team. So Blaze, Daryl and Michonne left the Prison to check out a recently discovered town that was hidden in the midst of the forest that surrounded them. Daryl swept the buildings as Michonne stayed outside with Blaze; Michonne was one of those people who didn't always speak on the job. It wasn't until they reached the final two houses when Michonne heard many voices surrounding them, the town or village as it was looking was completely surrounded by trees, plenty of cover, she nudged Blaze who shifted his weight and prepared his hands…

Michonne raised her arms above her samurai swords, the voices that was murmuring grew closer and closer, slowly a bunch of Walkers crept out of the shadows and Michonne swiftly went to work, decapitating as many as she could, Blaze threw his hands quickly to one side and a stream of flames licked the Walkers painfully and powerfully but once a row of Walkers had caught light another row appeared behind the fallen. Eventually the three were tightly packed and hardly any room to room, the Walkers clawing at them and Daryl was soon slipping and slowing down with his bolts, Michonne struggling to cleanly swipe at any Walkers, Blaze running out of energy with his flames not being as powerful as to start with…

"Come on, we need to escape" Daryl called out as the groaning and straining Walkers grew ever so slightly closer

"Eurgh we need help" Blaze yelled, "HELP!" He crazily yelled again, hoping for someone to hear, if lucky the figure he saw the other day

Then as the Walkers hands were nearly close enough the touch a strange feeling emerged in the atmosphere, a different feeling to when he met Weasel it was kind of an emotional and psychological feeling, then a pink shimmering light shone around all the surrounding Walkers heads after a few moments time felt really slow and as if by magic the heads of all the Walker starting from the right the heads cracked and snapped quickly, it resonated quickly around in a circle and after a minute all the Walkers were completely dead on the ground…

Daryl lowered his crossbow and Michonne lowered her swords followed by Blaze's hands, the air was still and a puzzled look spread on all three of their faces, Daryl bent down to check on a Walker and saw that it's skull had been crushed…. From the inside out, the brain turned to mush as the skull fragments pointed inwards as if there had been a vacuüm in their heads…. Weird

After picking around in the gooey mess of a weirdly exploded head they wandered off knowing the place was dangerous and they entered back into the wooded trees on their way back to the Prison… Then Blaze heard the voice again, 'I saved you'

He whipped around to the left and to the right but he saw no-one, "What's up Blaze?" Daryl asked

"Nothing, just thought I heard something" He replied and they continued back through the way they hoped was leading back to the Prison, after five or ten minutes and the sun blazing through the gaps in the tree they sat down for a moment to have a drink and eat something they had brought with them, then a groaning noise was heard nearby…

"Walker" Daryl whispered, abandoning his food and grabbing his crossbow, Michonne laid a hand on a sword and they stayed quiet, a lone Walker stumbled in through the tree and they relaxed, it was alone, Blaze was about to through a small flamethrower but he paused, a pink shimmering light sparkled around its head, the Walker lunged at them but before it could grab someone a small *Crack* came from its head and the skull imploded with skull fragments digging into the brain and liquefying it…

Behind the Walker came a women who lowered her hands from the position they were in and she walked over to them, "I'm sorry for showing you that but I thought it was time we met, Blaze I'm the voice in your head, my name is Aries and I'm a psychic"

"It was you who destroyed that herd of Walker in the town?"

"Yes, my psychic power allows me to lock on a group of around thirty or forty-ish people and I can crush their skulls or any part of their body with my mind, useful and defiantly comes in handy sometime" Aries who was dressed in a plain white t-shirt and jeans with pink studded earings grabbed Daryl's discarded food and began eating…

Blaze made his decision to take her back to the Prison after seeing her power, he would explain to Rick about it and have Daryl and Michonne as witnesses, Aries having known the way began leading them back, telling them about what she can do, "I can levitate object and myself, creepy right?" She laughed and they half-heartily followed in pursuit

"So how long have you been alone?" Blaze inquired

"I've lived in a care home since I was young and left when I was eighteen to a small flat to live by myself, when this Zombie take over began I was packing up some things to leave when my neighbour came in and lunged for my neck, I defended myself but she bit me on my shoulder, see" She showed them her two semi-circular scars on her left shoulder, "I knew what happened when you are bitten by Zombies so I panicked and ran out onto the streets and saw a herd of them heading straight for me, but they didn't attack…"

"Why not?" Daryl butted in, Blaze answered

"We are still technically one of them but we can talk, function like humans except for our gift, they don't attack us just the humans were with which is why I was outside the gate with all the Walkers when you first met me, but like Aries I guess we know that the Walker are bad so I guess we attack them on instinct"

"Yes, I screamed not familiar with the situation and suddenly when I threw my arm forwards with rage and confusion the herd were flung backwards, I was scared and ran off with nothing but my clothes, eventually I learnt to control them and here I am now, with you guys" She smiled and they had reached the Prison gates which only had a few walkers lurking around it, Carl opened the main gates and they all sauntered in with Aries, Rick came over after realizing there was one extra person, "Who's this?" He asked

"Rick this is Aries, she's a psychic who can implode brains, levitate and has telekinesis" Blaze explained and Rick nodded in agreement and let them go, Blaze guided Aries to his section of the Prison and Daisy and Weasel were there on the floor reading books from the Prison library, "Aries this is…"

"Daisy and Weasel, they're brother and sister, Weasel can create, manipulate and cleanse water while his sister daisy can grow plants depending on her emotions, feelings and mood through song and prefers her identity to remain anonymous, anything else?"

"Guys this is Aries and she's psychic if you hadn't already guessed" He smiled and they laughed…

…

**Okay so it's kind of becoming a pattern that a new character or characters are being introduced in each chapter but I only got a few more to come, if anyone would like this story to go in a specific way I'm open to suggestions ;)**

**If an update doesn't come for a while that'll be because I am quickly going to do a CSI One-Shot that is kind of similar to this story but with different powers etc etc etc**

**PLXS R&R!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


End file.
